Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water circulation and filtration device to be used with an aquarium tank, in particular a tank for keeping jellyfish.
Description of Related Art
Aquariums or water tanks suitable for keeping and displaying jellyfish and other plankton species have been known. These aquariums require special designs as jellyfish are delicate. Some such aquarium designs are described in: (1) Japanese Patent Publication H10-234250, (2) webpage description at http://www.mbari.org/midwater/tank/tank.htm, entitled: “Planktonkreisel design from the article: Capture and rearing techniques for gelatinous zooplankton, (2003) Biological Bulletin, 204, 68-80, by K. A. Raskoff, F. A. Sommer, W. M. Hamner and K. M. Cross,” and (3) webpage description at http://www.envisionacrylics.com/jellyfish.html, entitled “Jellyfish Tanks”, by Envision Acrylics. Such aquariums are designed to provide a living environment suitable for jellyfish and other plankton species, including providing water circulation inside the tank and using a discharge port that prevents the plankton bodies from being damaged by the water flow from the discharge port.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,610,878 to the same inventor as the present patent application also discloses an aquarium for jellyfish.